ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Chapter 24
Text chapter 24 the new villain AN: I did some artwurk for rebecca enjoi it! tel me wat u think abut it! I got the estate which I looked at. It was a freaking beautiful shade of blue which reminded me of a cloudless summers day REBECCA IS SMART SHE READ SHAKESPEARE. I smiled on the side contordedly. I stood agast because the sight was so great to see! The walls of the estate were red because the Collins love blood and really tall to ward off Mexicans. Finally we entered the compownd through the gates and we saw the house. It was at least 10 times bigger than my own house (before it burned down). I felt a ping of sadness growing expectantly in my heart from the void where I lost my house. But I had to go on and do good things to make up for my past sins. I saw a homeless person on my right as we enterd. Determined to do good I have him money so that he could start a new life. It was a lot of money. Trust me. Anyways then we went into the hose but then we went right back out to see Edowerd's gazeebo. "This is the Gazebo" edowrd said pointing at the gazebo. It was a huge gazeebo outside near the beyutiful flowers. It was cloudy and sunny through the parts of the sky that weren't cloudy. A single beam of light appeard and glinted down on me. It was simbolic of me being a gud person deep down STOP HATING ON REBEKA SHES NOT A BAD PURSON SHES ACSHUALLY MISUNDERSTUD!. "It is a nice Gazebo!" I said happily but falsely. What edowerd didn't know is that I was starting to forgive him for his trespasses against me. Then we went inside the gazebo. It had beautiful Roman and Greek arcitecture which assured me of the Collin's wealth. "Now let's see the house" Alicica said. We walked past the drug lab were Alicia made her gods when she wasn't at school. Ever since she invented a cure for aids she was richer than anyone could ever imagine. We went inside the Collins hose. It was HUGE. It had a TV and a kitchen and a table and everything. Then Alice took me up to her bedroom and gave me new clothes as she prepared her rum for having 2 people. Edowerd and jakub couldn't cum up because their boys and boys shouldn't be in girls rums you here that you sickos. Anyways Alicia gave me a pink turtleneck with sleeves to the hands and a red catholic schoolgirl miniskirt and black pantyhose. It looked so god with my purple raven hare with golden streaks. Tanishashanqua also equips something like that she had a white dress shirt with blue kaki jeans with shoes. Alicia stilt kept on her drug dealer uniform. After that we all made fiendship bracelets so that we would know that we would never abandoned one another ever agin. "Yo homie this shit be gold" tanishashanqua seed happily. "Okay guys let's see the rest of the house" I said. If it weren't for me reminding everyone of everything we would never get places on time. Then Alice showed us the Bathroom on the basement floor. There was also a winery and a gym and a basketball curt. Then on the middle basement floor there was a secret passage to the Armory. Then Alice showed us the dungeon. "Guys don't let Esme know that I showed you this" Alice said qualitly. We all shook our heads in assumption so she would know that we wouldn't betray. Then we saw the videoguming rum. It was nice and big. Then I saw EDowerd's piano. Rossey's room had lots of guns and ammo and grenades. Alicia's room had lots of pink. "This doth be Emmets Roometh" Edowerd sed as we entered Emmet's rum. It was dark with pink stripes. Emmet was listening to Lady Gage's "Born this way". I would have moshed with him to the music but only fucking stupid Goths and emo shits mosh. So instead we all danced normally. But suddenly there was a HUGE FUCKING NOISE from the front of the house! "OPEN UP MOTHERFUCKERS" said the door! "SHIT! THE COPS!" Alicia said as she got her gun out. "No wait let me talk to them" Jacobo said. Then he took off his shirt and opened the door. There were two more cops. "Hello Rebecca. We are here to say sorry. We couldn't find Chadley's murderer. We thought that there might be evidence in the murder sene but now the Murder Scene has been burned down! Do you know who did it?" They asked. Jakub nodded towards me. I remember that before he said it was okay to do bad things but only if they were for good reasons. So I lied. "It was esme." I said. Edowerd and Tanishashanqua and Alicia and Jacob all nodded chalantly. "Bitch please" Someone who looked like Esme said as she went into the room. Then she took out a knife and stabbed the two cops and then ate them. It was... ESME! Esme was standing there all eviliy and everything. She was dressed in a business women's suit and was easily taller than jakub. She had a black dress on too. She had dark golden hair which went down to her back and also had leopard highlights. Her front tooth was missing but we didn't bring it up. Not even Rosalie because even Rosalie was afrade of that mega fuckking egotistical biotch Esme. "By the way you bitches all need to go back to school tommorrow." Esme sed. "What!? Why!?" Alice asked "Shit's fucked up yo. People be dead and shit." Tanishashanqua sed. "Too bad you bitches. I'm the new prinsipul and I say that school goes back tomorrow. And I hired new teechors too." She sed, pointing at ME! "ALL TO GET YOU, REBECCA! MY ENEMY! I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE THE WEEK ENDS!" she warned super evily. "FUCK YOU BITCH" I sed. I almost attacked her with my katana but I stopped myself because we wuld need Rosalie to take down Esme and this wasn't a good time. "HAHAHA! YOU WISH BITCH!" she said! "BY THE WAY I HAVE HIRD THE VULTURE TO TEACH CLASSES!" she screamed! Then she jumped out the window and left! "Who the fuck are the vulture" Jakub. I knew the answer becausemy friend Claritee had gotten away from them as a kid. But i deicded to let Edowerd have a moment of intelligence before he acted like a stupid fucking bitch again. "They are the vampiores who have superpowers" Edowerd send as he came. He was now in the room. "Do not worry Rebecca weeth caneth defeateth them." He salon said cleanly. Then Jakub left but tanishashanqua didn't because she was sleeping over with us too. I deeply but silently wondered just what that fucking bitch esme meant when she said that she would kill me. But then i stopped thinking and went to bed for the night. Characters Notes Chapter 24